The Gold Titan
by SportsyDrawer
Summary: The Dragonborn is a hero. The Dragonborn is an Enemy. The Dragonborn is Mortal. The Dragonborn is not Indestructible. What is something that would bring the Almighty Dragonborn to her knees?
1. Chapter 1 Knight in Shining Armor

Hello all! I recently bought Skyrim Legendary Edition for PC and been modding the hell out of it! Got me back in the mood and reminded me for my love for Derkeethus and ive seen a lack there of stories with him. Made me quite upset. So i thought I'd thought I'd do him some justice.

DL The Gold Titan

Chapter 1: Knight in Shining Armor

'Waking up I felt more sore than usual. My tent didn't have nearly enough room for me to move around so i crawled out. Outside was soundless. The moon still shown even though the sun brightened the sky. The air was crisp and chill. I love the weather when it is a cool fresh feeling. Looking around i saw no one else was up. Moving over near the river bank I stretched my muscles to be rid of the kinks and knots I felt throughout my body. Mining was tough yesterday. As if it wasn't hard enough, we had a cave in and lost about half of the mine. We had to attempt to try and clear it out. We were at work with that for the whole day and evening. We barely dug a quarter of the way through. When we were finally let off we all went to bed exhausted.

Yawning out the rest of my tiredness I peered out across the river. The water was calm and soothing and gave me an idea. Our fish supply was dwindling because of the unexpected extra work and no time to fish. Thinking it was a good idea to restock I grabbed my fishing pole and net. I also thought it wise to bring one of my pickaxes along in case I ran into any wild animals.

The water was much too calm here so I headed up stream. The water was faster and surely bigger fish were roaming in there. The waterfall that lead past Dark Water Crossing was much too rapid for my lines and branches got stuck there all the time. I climbed over rocks and traveled passed quite a few trees to reach my spot. The river was at a quickened pace but not too fast as to drift the fish away. Casting my line out I sat and waited.

I had caught two fish so far. One I was extremely proud of. A three footer that had lots of meat on it. We might even have that for dinner. Smiling at my luck so far I casted out for at least two more then i would head back to the Crossing...

*grrr...ooooowllll* ...'

...

That's what happened before my capture. Those vile grotesque creatures captured me. I was stupid to try and venture off alone. Especially near their cave. But what I don't understand is why they had ventured outside. Or as to why they kept me alive.

Now I'm in this small water cell. This felt like my tent. Barely any room. I swam within my confinement cell for days now.

On day one I freaked out and tried escaping but the Falmer that captured me snorted and shouted at me. When they got fed up they shot an arrow into my shoulder. Days two through five I spent soaking the wound and addressing it the best Icould. On day eight they started dropping in parts of food. I didn't care what it might be, I ate it. I had to keep up what little of my strength up somehow.

Now I don't know what day it is. It was the same routine everyday. Wake up, get food, eat, then spend my time trying to amuse myself. I didn't have to worry about falling asleep in the water. Us argonians have a liking to water and can breathe it so there were no worries there. But I still had no idea as to why they hadn't killed me...

Bored of swimming and of trying to play mind games I listened to their scuffling and their grunts from above. I peered through the trapdoor that was placed above my cell. Sometimes they would grace me with their ugly mugs over the opening and cackle. "Yeah keep laughing you ugly bastards!"

...

SHUCK!

"Gaaalggghh!"

SHUCK!

"What in Oblivion...?"

This was an unusual sound.

SHUCK!

That was a bow! But it didn't sound like their makeshift bows. This release sounded so defined, so slick and quick. I heard bodies dropping like flies and equipment smacking the floor.

"Ugh!"

What's this? Oh no! No no no no no! Don't die! Please get me out of here!

"Die you filthy creature!"

It was a woman. The sound of a charus squealing in pain and it's shell snapping alerted the others. Oh gods. "They are coming!"

A sword was unsheathed and clanging sounds were heard. Falmer shrieks echoed from above and charuses were snapping. I looked above for any move motion through the trapdoor opening. Nothing had appeared but the sounds were still heard all around. Each second getting closer.

I jumped suddenly at a Falmer that fell on top of the opening. His back flat and squirming. He was screeching but I couldn't see why. The yelling got more and more desperate and I finally saw why. A gold sword was slowly sinking through his chest causing great agony. Still sinking through it sliced through it's back then it twisted ending it's life. Blood trickled down the blade and corpse into my cell. One drop even landed on me making me blink and hiss.

The body was kicked away and above the crate opening stood a gold helmet held a placid face on it. The armor tried to frame curves on the person. If I hadn't heard her voice I wouldn't have known it was a woman. Blood was splattered all over the golden armor. The Gold Titan just stared down at me. There was no noise. Not even my breathing was heard. She didn't move. No indication there was even a body in there.

I could feel my throat constrict. It dried when I had attempted to speak, "...Please.."

At that the Gold Titan left me. My heart sank as the shining form walked away. I sat down and put my head in my clawed hands. I scratched my scales in frustration. Why did she leave? What had I done? My thoughts went to maybe she was biased to Argonians. Maybe my scaly kind disgusted her and she could care less. Either way, my chance for escape was gone.

...

Lost in my own despair of self pity I didn't notice the sound of chains chiming or metal groaning. When the gate slammed up top of the ceiling I jerked up from my position and turned around swiftly. There in the opening walked down the Gold Knight. Her armor clomped with each step showing how heavy it was. Her sword and shield were tucked away. There was more blood on her than when she stood over the trapdoor. I don't know why but it made her look majestic in a way. Or maybe it was valiant.

I was stuck to the spot. Paralyzed, unmoving, just watching my savior trot down the stairs. "Are you ok?"

Her voice. It didn't fit the armor at all. The bulking gold chunks harbored this woman with such a soothing voice.

She was now a stair above me and yet she was my height. Such a small thing to be as ferocious as the warrior I watched earlier. I gulped back whatever feeling I had and sighed, releasing a breathe I didn'tknow I was holding. "Yess. I am alright...you left earlier..."

She clearly didn't hear the last part for she was rummaging through her pack for something. Lifting her hand from it she held out a loaf of bread. "Eat. You must be starving."

I took it weakly but I was then overcome with the strongest sensation to devour it. I lunged my teeth into the crust and chewed away. This wasn't nearly as much as what the Falmer fed me. My stomach gurgled almost painfully as each gulp helped the food to travel down my throat. Once it was gone I looked up at my savior. She had her arms crossed but I couldn't tell what she was thinking. The helmet was still on and it covered her whole face replacing it with it's plain design of indifference.

"There you must have been locked up here for quite a while to have eaten that so fast."

She then reached around and handed over some other fruits and such. But then she put forward something I wasn't expecting. In her hand was a Glass sword and bow with a quiver full of arrows. Touching it I felt a sense of dread. "What is this...?"

"The entrance was blocked by magic. We can't go back through there. We'll have to move forward into the cave and hope for an exit."

"What you didn't slaughter the rest?! How did you come back so quickly without drawing their attention?"

A small giggle escaped the gold woman. It was soft and it actually set me at ease. It sounded like a flutter of a flute. "I snuck back. Just because I wear huge armor doesn't mean I don't know how to maneuver in it without making noise."

I felt my face get hot with embarrassment for doubting her. Thank the gods I don't have fleshy skin to show my blush. I took hold of the bow and sword equipping it to my side. She offered me some leather armor for better protection but I declined. If we were to survive I would need to be quick and nimble. My clothes would be fine.

Her hand snuck out then. "My names Leira."

I gently took it and shook firmly. "Derkeethus."

We left my cell along with my fear and torment behind. I could feel myself lighter like something was lifted off of my chest. Walking deeper into the cave the dense air began making me sweat even in my light clothes. I could only imagine how she was fairing in her gold slabs of metal. She also wasn't making a sound while i was already heaving for air from the walking trek.

The stones that surrounded us started dripping water. Small droplets would land and splatter on us. It would barely make a noise when hitting me but it echoed when spitting on her. Yet she remained stoic, focused, condensed.

Rounding a corner she held up a hand to tell me to wait. She lifted a Dwarven bow and slung back the string as far as she could. Time seemed to pass by so slowly. When her fingers released the arrow it shot out in the straightest line I've ever witnessed. Through the darkness it flew until it hit it's mark. A loose lantern fell onto the floor spreading it's flame. More Falmer were seen and some even caught fire and died. The fire attracted the rest to it's heat. At that Leira shot down two more. Three Falmer had sensed us and began sprinting in our direction. Leira unsheathed her golden blade and shield and charged at the one. I myself had to muster courage and attack the second. I used my pickaxe and hooked it's head on the pointed pic. Leira made quick work of her first kill and shield slammed the other. Once I plucked my pic out of it's head I walked over.

She nodded. "Nicework." Then we moved on.

The Falmer were many but with us both we took care of each one that came near us. Leira was a graceful figure. She twirled around her enemies and catching them off guard. Even though she did close combat she was a strategist planning out each and every move ahead. She saved me from more than just the cell. One too many Falmer snuck across my back but she would be there to kill them always before even a hand was placed on me.

The cave opened up to the outside but the walls were too tall and slippery to climb. Stone steps were leading up onto the mountain. The wind was blowing hard. I had a hard time keeping my footing.

"Are you ok?"

Looking up Leira was peering down at me. The light from the outside graced me with the sight of her eyes. The lightest shade of purple shone through the slits in her helmet. They looked straight into me. Searching for an answer.

"Uhm... I am fine."

"Do you need a rest perhaps? I understand if you do. You've been malnourished for days."

I looked at her as she stepped down. I shook my head, "No no. Really I'm alright."

Her eyes shifted then.

"Then let us continue." she said almost playfully.


	2. Chapter 2 Affinity

Another chap for my rims rom. i love these two. hope u do too!

.

DL Golden Titan

Chapter 2: Affinity

D.P.O.V.

.

.

.

The stairs led us to a small side of the mountain. A stone table and wall wasinvading into it. Moss and other vegetation had grown into it. But...what is this? There behind the table was a massive wall. It looked to be a plain slab of flat stone, but upon closer inspection there was engravments. There was lettering. Such intricate grooves to be put on stone must've taken an expert. But the letters ...are glowing.

Leira brought out her blade and headed to the stone table. I didn't understand. Why was the wall glowing!? Shouldn't she be more worried about that? Like maybe it's a trap or something?!

CLOMP

What?

CLOMP

.

L.P.O.V.

.

A skeletal hand burst through the coffin. It was as I suspected. A new Thu'um was hiding in the back of the cave. And of course it was guarded by another massive Draugr. It's deteriorated body slinked up from it's confinement at my presence. Derkeethus wasn't saying anything so I'm assuming he is just in shock at the display.

"Derkeethus prepare yourself!"

I gripped my dwarven sword feeling the enchantment's power rise with my anticipation. The ugly zombie roared with anger at being awoken. It wielded an Ancient Nord Greatsword.

Perfect.

He charged towards me roaring it's battle cry. Our swords clashed leaving a metal screeching sound emanating the place. I heard Derkeethus round him from behind. I held the Draugr as Derkeethus used the Glass Sword I gave him and slashed his back. I then pushed the restless soul off while it shrieked in pain and pounded it with my shield.

.

D.P.O.V.

.

Leira and I took turns confusing the Draugr but no matter how many hits it took it just wouldn't die! I hacked at the thing so many times I would've thought it would be in pieces by now.

The Draugr eventually caught on and leapt back. It sucked in a huge amount of air and shouted. I felt myself being flung to the wall. My back slammed against the hard stone making me flinch and release my sword from my grip. I gritted my teeth as I opened my eyes. Leira had lost her shield and was now fighting it with just her sword. Even without her defense she parried the dead form still.

Suddenly though both jumped back then charged lunging at each other. The Draugr's greatsword reached her first. It was a much longer blade and it sliced across Leira's helmet smacking it off her. It released her long flowing flaming hair. It looked like fire dancing in the air as she stabbed the Draugr. The blade sunk into its abdomen. A killing stoke. It still wasn't dead though! It grabbed hold of her blade inside itself and sucked in more air.

I thought I knew what was going to happen. That Leira would get blown back by it's powerful voice and lose her weapon. But i was wrong. Leira smacked a hand over it's gaping mouth and shouted back. "FUS...ROH DAH!" sending it off of her blade and into the wall. Leira stood there breathing heavily. Her exhausted gasps were the only thing that indicated her lack of energy. Her body was still standing strong.

Her hair was tied behind her but it still cascaded down to her shoulder blades. She turned and looked over to me. Her eyes were glassy as she breathed. She looked beautiful. Like a cat who stands silent in triumph after a kill. Her firm stance even in exhaustion amazed me. Her defined visage held so much wisdom and experience. Especially with the two scars along her jawline. She reached down and plucked up her helmet but didn't return it upon her cap. She just held it, walking over to me. I held my arm that had gotten wounded from the impact of the stone.

"Are you hurt?"

She didn't wait for an answer. Her hand started glowing with a soothing warm aura. She placed it on my arm and the feeling spread throughout my whole body. My arm no longer felt the sore stiffness nor did the rest of my body with it's aches.

I watched her the whole time. My savior.

"There. You should be healed. Is there anything else that needs tending to?"

I looked into her eyes. They were so unique with it's color. Purple such a beautiful color to be allowed on a woman's face.

She must've been skeptical about my praise and staring. I felt the heat rush to my face again. I thought she figured me a pervert who was thinking dirty thoughts.

"You must forgive me for not telling you."

What? She's asking for forgiveness from me? She didn't do anything to me though. I was the one making her uncomfortable.

"What didn't you tell me?"

She looked back into my eyes. Hers though held remorse. "That I'm the Dragonborn."

It clicked. Everything she had done. Her shouting. She's the famous Dragonborn. "You...you are the Dragonborn. The one who can speak with Dragons."

Leira turned away from me. Placing her helmet back on she walked to the still glowing letters. There the light dissipated and detached from the wall. It fused into her body. The power surrounding her in light. The whole scene made her look like a majestic being. As if this was a phenomena rarely seen.

But as she was transfixed on the new power coursing through her she hadn't noticed the same Draugr getting up.

I grabbed my pickaxe and bolted. My muscles pumped with every lunge forward. My movements were desperate. I had to make it to her.

As it lifted it's vile hands towards her I gave one final leap toward it, swinging my pic.

.

L.P.O.V.

.

I knew he would act different when he found out who I was. That's how it was with everyone. As soon as they knew they would do one out of three things. Flirt with me. Get scared and run. Try and kill me. The key word in the last one was try. None succeeded before, and none will now.

I thought Derkeethus was a decent man. I saved him for gods sake. But as he thought I was distracted I heard him pick up his pickaxe and run in my direction. Idiotic lizard. I let my body collapse to the ground but as it fell I unsheathed my blade while turning around midair and swung.

But before I could make contact I stopped my swing. There just above me was Derkeethus. His pickaxe had stabbed through the same restless Draugr's head. It stuck to the wall piercing into the stone wall. I could feel a few drops of blood trickle on me, but my focus never left Derkeethus. He let go of his pickaxe that was in the wall and looked down at me. He was breathing so haggardly. His broad shoulders heaved up with each intake. He saw my blade in my hand drop from near his side. His eyes returned to mine. I tried to search what he wanted but I found nothing but worry.

His clawed scaly hand reached out.

"Are you ok?"

.

D.P.O.V.

.

After a a few awkward seconds she had taken my hand. Lifting her up she didn't feel that heavy even with that armor on.

Now standing she looked at the Draugr I killed. It's head was leaking rivers of blood. She then turned back to me. "Th-thank you."

She sounded flustered. It was cute really. I'd guess she just figured out I was saving her not attacking her.

After that though she turned and started walking. I followed her as we began exiting this vile cave.

.

.

.

.

.

When we returned back to Dark Water Crossing it was late and dark. Everyone had woken up from our rustling and greeted us with cheers and welcome backs. They had offered Leira free use of the mine for my rescue and a bed to sleep in, in the lodge. She declined the bed saying she loved the wilderness and outdoors more.

So now my savior was staying with us for the night. We guaranteed no disturbances during the night so she went and changed out of her armor. When she returned I was stunned to say the least. She was a small petite woman I wouldn't have believed she could hold up her Dwarven armor. Her body was toned though. Her muscles were defined with each step. She wore a long sleeve cloth shirt with cloth capris that showed off her calves. They were by far the most muscular. I bet she could run anywhere.

Leira walked past over to the new tent set up by the fire. It was next to mine. She sat at the opening looking into the fire with an intense gaze. I laid inside mine but I faced the fire. She was deep in thought, I could tell. Three people had tried talking to her and each time she would mutter a "what?" as if not paying attention.

It had to have been hours and still Leira was not asleep. She still stared into the fire with her hands clasped together. I started becoming worried. I sat up in my tent and moved closer to her.

"Leira?"

"Hm?"

"Is something the matter?"

She then turned to face me. She held a small smile and put a finger to her lips. She then used the same hand and cupped her ear. There I tried concentrating on listening but all I heard was the cracking of the fire and the river splashing by.

"What is it?"

"Don't you hear it?"

I tried listening again but only got the same sounds. Shaking my head to her she smiled again.

"Peepers..."

The sounds I'd heard of the spring peepers never phased me before. I guess it's because I am a reptile and it's a natural sound. I listened with her for a while. She smiled at the echoing peeps. Her grin was contagious it seems and spread onto mine.

"You know, this is the first place that I have heard them. I have seen them in previous areas but they were too scared because of the surrounding dangers."

She kept on staring into the fire as she spoke, not looking at me. She was so concentrated on the peepers she hadn't noticed my staring. The fire's flame had made her look radiant in the light. Her lightly sun kissed skin looked smooth despite her rough scars marring her jaw. Her deep purple eyes still baffled me. Such a unique color. She wore it perfectly. Her already bright hair had become more attractive in the light.

Hair was always a fascination to me. Argonians are scaly creatures with no use for it. I have heard it is to help with the warming of their sensitive heads. I have always wondered what it felt like. Maybe fur since it helps with temperature? Or maybe horsehairs for the flowing wind?

Her hair though, didn't look like any of those. My curiosity was getting to me. I wanted to touch it. Since it was loose and not tied up it flowed over her shoulders until it placed itself just over her chest.

The Nine must have heard my pleas. A gust of wind picked up and waved her hair over to me along with her scent. it was a mixture of sweet fruit and of the wilderness. An odd combination but it just reminded me of wild fruit in the woods.

Her hair brushed my face. The silky feel soothed over my scales and tickled the creases. She had tried to tame it back behind her ears but she was having quite the difficult time. It was amusing to watch my savior fight her hair and losing.

"Here." I went and lead the strands tucked behind her ears. Her hair was smooth and soft. She kept it well. I saw her shudder a little at my small claws grazing the backside of her cartilage. I looked down at her then. She had goosebumps on her now and small blush spread on her cheeks. I then felt the heat rush to my face.

"I'm...sorry."

"No..."

I had looked away after the intrusion but at her voice we locked eyes. A grin graced her features. She held onto her knees now looking at me.

"It's fine. I...don't mind."


End file.
